Targeting the Heart
by Black Silken Rose
Summary: One incident is all it takes to change the entire dynamic of a relationship. Shinobu and Miyagi know this better than anyone, certainly after a certain University student makes a move on a certain professor... during office hours. M for possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

Irashaimasen! Hello everyone, it's Rose again, bringing you a very new, very different story. I hope you all enjoy, especially after the completion of Life After (which is much better than this so go read that!)

Rate and Review, or else authours like myself die of starvation...

* * *

Chapter 1

The kid's dad was bound to find out. After the stunt he had pulled today, there was no way that he'd get to keep his job. Sure, the dean was pleased when his son had decided to apply to Mitsuhashi University, though albeit confused. Shinobu had the marks that any high school student would kill for, and he had applied to one school and one school only. It wasn't as if he'd have to rely on his father to be enrolled, especially since he could have the choice of any school in the country and almost any abroad, but it did raise a few eyebrows. What was a brilliant young man like Takatsuki Shinobu doing in a higher-middle range school where his father was dean? Taking Advanced Japanese Literature, of course.

And harassing his teachers at that. Well, one teacher in particular. A teacher who felt that he had dealt with more than his fair share of difficult students in his time, thank you very much. This student, though, was more than difficult. Never in his numerous years of teaching, not that he liked to admit how long he had been dealing with the dumb brats that he now handed off to Kamijo, had a student tried to make a pass at him during the school day. At least, not a _real_ pass. This had definitely been real, not just some tiny fantasy created by an older man instating some small chance that he might actually attract younger women, but an actual attempt at seducing him. That, or murder. He still wasn't fully convinced. All he knew was that one minute he was grading surprisingly interesting papers about Edo era poetry and the next the door was being quietly locked behind him as the sound of a tie sliding off penetrated his ears. Without so much as a friendly hello, he found his hands tied together behind his chair and the young male brunette suddenly straddling him, just staring. What else was he to do? Kick and scream? Well, yes, he did do that a little, just more yelling rather than screaming. He pushed against his desk with his legs, sending his wheeled chair back as far as it could, and also sending the shocked Shinobu careening down onto the ground, his head hitting the older man's thigh. He had gotten to his knees, looking much more frightening than usual, when the door knob began to jiggle quietly. Then there was the jingling of keys and the door was swung open much too quickly by the one person who just knew that his bad day wouldn't get any better after this.

Miyagi knew that it looked pretty bad. The young, barely legal, _male_, student kneeling with his head between his teacher's legs and a look of pure determination was not exactly what one would call innocent. Nor was it amusing in the context of the situation. They just stayed there for a moment, all three of them, frozen, without a word. Then, with a sigh, Kamijo closed the door silently and walked over to the stack of papers that Miyagi had been previously grading, taking them to his desk and sitting in a comfortable attitude, facing away from the semi-stunned pair.

"Continue." Any hopes that Miyagi had of being saved were crushed with that word, his surprise turning to confused anger. Shinobu, however, wasted less than a second before working the clasp of the professor's belt. Miyagi really wanted to kick him. Why was this stupid kid so interested in him?

"Ah! Kamijo, what the hell are you doing? It's not what it looks like, I swear, I was just grading papers when this no good little- Oi! Where do you think you're touching brat!" Shinobu gave him a glance that all too clearly said "you-know-exactly-where" and continued, finding the clasp to be almost more trouble than it was worth, especially with the old man wriggling as much as he was. Miyagi wrenched his head around in a desperate attempt to make some kind of contact with his subordinate. Kamijo would not have any of it.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he yelped, hearing the clasp finally give and seeing the triumphant gleam in Shinobu's eyes. Kamijo didn't so much as turn around.

"No." It was a statement without emotion. Miyagi realized that this was the time to panic. "And these," Kamijo lifted some of the papers to show the professor. It was clear in his voice that he was fighting the urge to bash his head into a brick wall. "No need to thank me; I'd end up grading them anyway, right?" Miyagi glared down at Shinobu, who was practically glowing in his victory. He began to undo the zipper of Miyagi's pants slowly, holding Miyagi's gaze for effect. If Shinobu had succeeded at one thing, it had been at pissing Miyagi off.

Before things got any further, Miyagi planted his foot on Shinobu's chest, sending the teen to fall against the floor and the chair flying back, falling to its side. He managed to wriggle his hands out of the crudely knotted tie and stood, hovering over Shinobu like an angry giant. The boy swallowed.

"Miyagi…" The man reached down, hoisted Shinobu up by the arm, dragged him out of the office, and slammed the door in his face, panting hard with effort. Kamijo finally turned to him, raising an eyebrow at his colleague's state.

"Want these back?" Kamijo asked, holding up the papers again. Miyagi glared at him, re-buckling his belt. He felt like a fool. Worse yet he looked like one. The kid needed to be dealt with, one way or another. He almost wondered how that insane child had ever made him fall in love with him. He would've smiled at the thought if he had not been so worried. The dean was bound to hear about this.

Kamijo wouldn't say anything unless he was threatened maybe. Miyagi wasn't really sure. He trusted the professor, but wouldn't want him to lie if his job was at stake. Perhaps it was better that way. Still, this had happened during his office hours. The hallways outside were always crammed with students and faculty; someone was bound to have seen the little incident. There was no way for Miyagi to know who had been out there, if anyone, and who had seen him in his indecent state. The dean would find out. The kid would get shipped off to Australia. Worse yet, Miyagi would lose his job. He wondered if his priorities weren't mixed up. Shrugging, he went to get a cup of coffee. He wouldn't be leaving that office until he was the last person left in the building. Not that he ever expected Shinobu to leave him alone. He didn't. He was right not to.

The kid was sitting outside his apartment when he got there, plenty later than he would usually have. He looked exhausted, head slumped over against one knee, with his eyes threatening to close. He didn't even register it hen Miyagi walked up to him until a few moments after. Miyagi said nothing to him as he scrambled to his feet, trying to straighten his vest. The kid's eyes were rubbed red, Miyagi supposed from crying. The stupid kid cried too much, over every incident, grand or small. It would have been annoying if it weren't so endearing. However, a few tears were not enough to pull Miyagi from his bad mood, especially when the kid had been the cause of it in the first place. He opened the door, not caring if he was followed in, which he inevitably would be. Shinobu shut the door behind him and stood there in silence, staring at his shoes like a moron. Miyagi ignored him. He should make dinner. Alas, the fridge was stocked with nothing but cabbage, which only reminded him of the boy all the more. The boy that still hadn't moved. Miyagi flopped onto the couch, throwing a cushion at the boy, nearly making him fall to the ground in shock.

"Oi. You alive, stupid kid?" Miyagi grunted, lighting a cigarette. He was going to quit. At least, he would quit after this kid stopped giving him unnecessary stress. Which meant he could smoke guilt free until he died. He exhaled deeply, nerves a little calmer as he felt the couch bounce slightly with the weight of another body. Shinobu was there, leaning against his shoulder sleepily. Miyagi turned to look at him, sighing heavily.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Shinobu flinched, not looking up at the older man. The man in question took another drag of the cigarette and put it out. It hadn't been helping much anyway. He ruffled the kid's hair lightly, earning a surprised squeak in response. "Don't look so pitiful; it's depressing." At this Shinobu did look up, worry lines creasing his forehead. Miyagi waited a moment before continuing.

"You're…" he started, but stopped. "Don't you interfere with my work, you hear me? Otherwise I wont have any time to give you attention, got it?" Shinobu nodded rapidly with wide eyes. He looked as if he was expecting to be hit. Stupid kid, who did he think was his lover? Kamijo? Well, then he would have ample reason to fear. Miyagi tried to hold back a grin, clearing his throat. "Get into bed. I'm going to bathe." He pulled the student off of the couch and pushed him lightly toward the bedroom. Shinobu just stared at him incredulously as if he had two heads. Miyagi waited until closing the bathroom door before allowing himself a smile. That child… no matter what he did, Miyagi could not stay angry with him, not for long anyway. It was getting harder to hold a grudge against him the longer they were together. Still, he was worried for his job. Fortunately enough for the two of them, the weekend had just began, so they had time before all hell broke loose, if it were to break loose. The calm before the storm, Miyagi thought, stripping out of his day clothes and turning on the faucet. He washed quickly, not really needing to but doing so just the same. That kid was going to be the death of him, he knew it. He dried off, slipping into a pair of loose pajama pants before leaving the bathroom. Shinobu was in bed, as he had instructed, cocooned in the sheets like a child. Miyagi almost wanted to smile. He climbed into bed, not worrying about his before bed cigarette. He lay on his back, exhaling deeply when he felt a skinny arm curl around him and a head on his chest. He looked down at the kid, who was mumbling that he was sorry between sniffles. Had the dumb kid been crying again? He was getting too old for this. The older man just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long while before falling asleep, and it wasn't a restful sleep at that.

Shinobu woke to find himself in the middle of the bed, cold, and alone. He felt as if he always woke up alone. Every morning, at least every morning that he woke up in Miyagi's bed, which wasn't often enough, he woke to an empty bed. It had pissed him off the first time just as much as it pissed him off now. He'd teach that old man. He killed the thought before it had fully developed. What had happened the last time he had tried to teach the man a lesson for ignoring him? He had wound up here, crying alone, waiting to see if Miyagi was as terrifyingly mad as he usually was. No, he had to better cope with his relationship and he knew that. The problem was that Miyagi seemed to hit all the right buttons with him to drive him crazy. No one had ever dared call him stupid before, but when Miyagi had, he hit the nail on the head. When it came to Miyagi, Shinobu couldn't help but do stupid things. It was as if he was programmed to make a fool out of them both when he was upset or lovesick. He was starting to drive himself crazy, even. Shinobu sat up, not wanting to stay in bed any longer. Where had the old man gone anyway? It was Saturday, a day off from the University for them both. They usually spent it together. Yet, here he was, sitting alone in the man's bedroom. Again. How long would this go on? His head sunk down to his hands in frustration, but shot right back up immediately. There was a smell in the air, a familiar smell. It smelled of…eggs. Miyagi was here! Miyagi was cooking? That was Shinobu's self appointed job! He kicked off the bed sheets, stumbling over to the door and rushing into the kitchen. Miyagi was sitting quietly at the table, munching on an omelet. There was another place setting out. The older man raised his eyebrow at Shinobu, pausing before taking a bite.

"You sleep like the dead, you know." Shinobu slumped into his chair, staring at the man, then into the bowl in front of him. "That's for you," Miyagi pointed out, continuing his breakfast. Shinobu didn't like it when Miyagi cooked. Miyagi was better at cooking than he was. He had been married before, so he should have expected his wife to do the cooking. Not that Shinobu was his wife, but Shinobu wanted to be the kind of partner that could help out. This was supposed to be his job. He couldn't do anything right.

The younger boy lifted his chopsticks, muttering an almost silent "itadakimasu" and took a bite of the yellow food. It was good. That only worsened his mood. Miyagi was staring at him, but he was too caught up in his own head to notice. The old man poked him in the forehead with one of his chopsticks, looking at him sternly.

"Are you still upset over yesterday?" Shinobu just shrugged, playing with his food idly. He hadn't really been hungry to begin with. Miyagi sighed, pulling back his arm and continuing to stare at the boy. He leaned forward across the table, eyes narrowed, studying him. Shinobu fidgeted, not liking being under close scrutiny. Miyagi reached over again, this time grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up into a kiss. The bowl in front of Shinobu fell to the floor, contents spilling and scattering all over. Shinobu was shocked, not responding to the kiss at first. Miyagi never was so forward, ever. The flick of tongue against his lips made Shinobu lose all the fight in him, opening his mouth slowly and letting Miyagi take over fully. Their mouths moved against each others silently for a few moments before they both had to pull back for air. Shinobu fell back into his chair awkwardly, his face red up to his ears. Miyagi got up and knelt by the boy's feet, picking up the fallen egg and putting it back into the bowl. He stood, and shot Shinobu a "don't mess with me" look.

"Stop freaking out." Shinobu just stared at him uncomprehendingly as he walked behind the counter to clean up the mess he had made while cooking. He could barely believe what had just happened. He loved this man. He really loved him. Shinobu made his way over to Miyagi, hugging him from behind. Miyagi wasn't too pleased considering he was up to his arms in dish soap, but let the kid do as he pleased.

"Sorry," Shinobu muttered quietly. He hated apologizing; it was like admitting he was wrong. For Miyagi, though, he would swallow his pride, even if only a little. Miyagi waited until the hug had ended, dried his hands and watched the boy as he walked away, settled on the couch with a book, one of the few Miyagi had bought him, and began to read. He grinned knowingly. Shinobu was being _quiet_. With some luck, it would last the weekend.

It did in fact last all weekend long, and that alone was driving the older professor insane. The damn kid had not really spoken to him, hadn't tried to climb in his bed at night, and hadn't cornered him to strip him of his clothes even once. It was infuriatingly strange, infuriatingly calm, infuriatingly normal. Miyagi nearly knocked Kamijo over when he saw him Monday with the hug he gave him. Kamijo, noting Miyagi's mood, knew that the day would be long.

Miyagi hadn't forgotten about the incident in the literature office, although his attitude said otherwise. He was worried. At any moment he expected a student or member of the staff to barge into his classroom, or the lounge, or the men's restroom, or _wherever_ he happened to be at the moment and demand payment in return for keeping quiet. Or something like that. He really wasn't quite sure how it would play out. Still, Miyagi was glad to be back to his normal routine. It gave him an excuse not to see Shinobu during the day, rather than how his weekend turned out with Shinobu nearly bolting whenever he caught sight of the man. There was absolutely no reason for that as far as Miyagi could tell. The boy was being foolish, and it was more than enough to piss him off the first three times, let alone all weekend. This, the university, was what he was used to. It was habitual. As long as the kid didn't try to harass him during school hours he would be perfectly happy, thank you very much. That didn't mean he had to keep a three foot minimum between them at home! He sighed, wondering if and when the whole thing would blow over and life would return to his definition of normal, not the creepily stereotypical normal that he had been experiencing as of late. Now that was just irritating.

Miyagi finished work unsatisfied, which was abnormal considering he usually left the University feeling quite pleased with what he had done that day. Tonight was different. He hadn't accomplished anything all day, or at least that's how it felt. None of his work had seemed important. The only thing he could think about was going home to find Shinobu waiting for him, and how he would react. He got home quickly, not really remembering the journey and not really caring, and opened the door to his apartment. It was dark and silent. The kid must have been in the bedroom, or maybe the bathroom. Still, the eerie quiet disconcerted him. Miyagi entered the bathroom from the door in the living area and flipped on the light. Nothing. He could see that the lights were out in the bedroom from the connecting door. No, Shinobu wasn't here, it seemed. Where was that boy? Miyagi was halfway through unwrapping his tie, staring into the mirror intently. It couldn't be helped then. He didn't bother finishing what he was doing before he ran out, grabbing his keys and slamming the door behind him. He was going to harass his next door neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

At long last, here is the second chapter of Targeting the Heart! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TAMER LORIKA, WHO MADE THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLE BY MAKING ME AWARE OF THE NEWEST JUNJOU CHAPTERS AND SIMPLY BY BEING THE BEST REVIEWER IN THE HISTORY OF FANFICTION. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Rate and Review please, otherwise I starve to death from lack of inspiration. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2

He was facing a door. Staring straight into the wood, without moving. It was rather silly really, considering that he was a grown man and found himself for some reason afraid to make any move toward the door. What could a door do to him? Nothing, he knew that. What really frightened him was behind the door, or in _reality_, what was going on inside his head behind the door. There were two possible starting situations; either Shinobu would be home or he wouldn't. If he wasn't, nothing ventured, nothing gained, that is until Miyagi got sick of waiting and went out to look for him, which would inevitably happen. The other base scenario was that the young man _was_ in fact home and somewhere behind the forbidden confines of the door. That was definitely the scarier of the two situations.

Something was wrong with Shinobu. Miyagi knew _why_ something was wrong, for if nothing was wrong after the encounter in the office then that would be just…wrong. What Miyagi was trying to asses before barging into Shinobu's territory unannounced was exactly _what_ was wrong. There was no telling what could possibly going through the kid's mind at any given moment and the kid was damn too quick minded to let it be exactly the same for too long. Which, in a word, was irritating. A lot about the kid was. Otherwise Miyagi wouldn't have loved him as much as he did. He would have to chance it. The older man considered knocking, but then, that's what a key's for, right? Shinobu _had_ made quite a fuss about him using it once he had given it. It certainly seemed the safer approach, yes, he would just let himself in and deal with the boy.

Miyagi felt as if the click of the lock was a sort of omen as he opened the door quietly, a last warning to escape while he could. He swallowed, yelling at himself internally for getting himself worked up over possibly nothing. It was just the kid. That in itself was what made the situation this frightening, even though Miyagi couldn't quite place _why_ he was particularly uneasy.

The lights were off, all except for the ones above the oven, which dimly lit the entire living space, casting shadows on the numerous boxes placed around the flat. The kid sure was taking his time in packing up his things, so much so that he had extended his lease for another month just for moving purposes. Miyagi would have thought that the kid would have moved in faster than he would be able to really make a space for him, but no, Shinobu certainly was taking his sweet time. Maybe it was due to the fight they had recently over the amount of useless junk Shinobu had kept, even though it had ended in the kid claiming that none of his possessions were more valuable than living with Miyagi. He still hadn't lessened the load that they'd have to deal with sooner or later when he finally was ready to move in. At first it had been because Miyagi was sick, but now the older man figured that his treatment of the boy during what he would now only think of as "the incident" was a major factor. Stupid kid. If he was going to move in then he should just go ahead and do it already! He wouldn't push it though, especially now. The boxes cast their shadows over each other like skyscrapers in a miniature city. Miyagi navigated through them carefully, wondering if they had been set up strategically so that no one would be able to break in. He wouldn't put it past the crazy kid. Where was he anyway? The bedroom was probably a safe guess, although the word "safe" seemed a bit bittersweet.

There he was, lying on the floor wrapped in the only unpacked blanket resting his head on a cushion that he had swiped off of Miyagi's sofa when he thought Miyagi wasn't looking. Which he had been, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Miyagi sat on the floor next to him, watching his even breathing for a moment, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him. He looked so different when he slept, like a little kid, although he was still a kid. It was a peaceful look, full of the naivety that he tried to hide from Miyagi but found that he never really could. He couldn't help it, with the kid looking so tempting and vulnerable. He leaned down and kissed him, for some reason momentarily oblivious to the ominous feeling that haunted him just minutes before. Also oblivious to the squirming of the young man beneath him. Miyagi opened his eyes to find Shinobu wide eyed and red faced beneath him, trembling slightly with surprise. He wanted to grin, but found that he couldn't.

"Miyagi…" The kid looked like a cornered rabbit, leaving Miyagi completely clueless as to what to do. Luckily for him, the kid really wasn't that frightened, seeing as he timidly reached up and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him down gently and lightly touching their lips. It was too gentle, too unlike Shinobu. The kid was giving him every opportunity to pull away. It pissed him off. Miyagi pushed against the kid's lips, taking his mouth almost roughly, as if proving that the kid belonged to him without question. After a moment of heavy breathing and heavier movements, the man pulled back, staring down at Shinobu intently. The kid was looking up at him with the usual beautiful blush, but his expression was unsure. Miyagi sighed.

"Baka. You're acting weird." Shinobu's face fell for a moment, but he bounced right back with his usual banter.

"You're the sneaking into people's homes and molesting them in their sleep!" His blush darkened more, but the passion was returning to his eyes a little. Miyagi raised an eyebrow.

"Would you prefer if I left?" It was a test. Which he was not prepared for the answer to.

"That's probably best." Shinobu turned his head, not meeting Miyagi's eyes, his face contorted in such a way, a way that said he was trying to hide the pain in his words, but just couldn't bury it quite deep enough. Miyagi narrowed his eyes. Now he was angry. The boy, who had previously been sitting up, was on his back again, the older man hovering over him, straddling his legs. He licked up the younger one's neck, sending chills down Shinobu's spine. He tried to wiggle his legs free, but Miyagi lowered himself so that he was on top of the boy, pinning him down with his weight. Their groins rubbed together lightly as Miyagi made his way over to the buttons of Shinobu's shirt.

"Stop it, Miyagi!" but the older man silenced him with his mouth. Shinobu couldn't help but submit, letting the more experienced tongue fly over his, clutching Miyagi as if he would otherwise disappear. The professor pulled back, glaring at the boy angrily.

"You attack me in school, tie me up, and try to perform lustful acts on me in front of my subordinate and then I'm not allowed near you since then. Brat, what's the meaning of this? Don't just mess with me…" He pulled the sides of the shirt apart, the buttons slipping undone, one popping off completely and landing somewhere on the other side of the room. Shinobu opened his mouth in protest, but covered it quickly with his hand when Miyagi descended upon a pert nipple.

"Not being able to see you, not being able to be with you, it drives me insane. To think that you're doing it on purpose makes me lose my mind." He suckled the first, biting it roughly, then moved on to the next one. Shinobu raised his hips unconsciously in response, his hand still covering his mouth, his eyes becoming wide and wet. He pressed his hand down harder against his mouth, trying to hold the sounds in. Miyagi released the nipple, propping himself up and looking down at the shaking boy. He sighed heavily, putting his forehead against Shinobu's and closing his eyes.

"And then when I try to make love to you, you start crying. I don't know what to do with you…" Shinobu let out a choking sob, uncovering his mouth and wrapping his arms around the older man, clinging on tightly and crying hysterically. Miyagi sat up, pulling Shinobu with him and cradling him gently, tucking Shinobu's head into the crook of his neck. "Hush, now," Miyagi whispered soothingly, rubbing circles into the boys back as his body wracked with abstract sobs. Miyagi leaned down, kissing the boy's forehead, feeling him relax a little in his arms. Shinobu didn't stop, just cried and held onto the older man as if his life depended on it. The boy had gone mad without him also, which to Miyagi was a relief. He never knew what to expect from him. After a few minutes, Miyagi leaned in and kissed him gently, opening him up with as little force as was possible, feeling the body in his arms go limp as he calmed, kissing back with strained effort. Once the kiss had ended, the older man reached up, wiping the tears from the younger man's face.

"You've stopped. Better?" Shinobu nodded vigorously, like a little kid. The older man smiled gently, bringing out the lines on his face. "Come on. We're going to my place."

"But- why can't we stay here?" Shinobu was quite content where he was sitting, not pleased when the older man started to unpeel his arms.

"Well, first of all, I'm not leaving you tonight. Secondly, we have to do something about _this_, don't we?" The older man raised his leg, which was positioned between Shinobu's, pressing against the area of Shinobu's pants that was swollen up. The boy blushed, his back straightening up at the touch. "Not to mention the fact that you've been sleeping on the floor. Baka, what happened to climbing into my bed whenever you feel like it? You stop when I'd actually let you," Miyagi grumbled under his breath, getting up quickly so that Shinobu wouldn't see that he was blushing slightly. He could usually do a better job at hiding it, but he hadn't had practice for a few days, so he decided not to chance it. The kid stood hurriedly, the blush on his face evident, and followed Miyagi out the door, reaching forward to grab his hand but hesitating. He wasn't going to be a burden, he had promised himself that. Still, he was being taken into the professor's home out of pity. He frowned, but didn't stop.

They entered Miyagi's apartment quietly, not really saying much to each other. Both stripped out of their clothes and made their way to the bathroom, knowing what the other was doing without words. Miyagi turned on the water to the shower while Shinobu got the towels, neither looking at the other until they got under the stream of water. They washed, touching and moving together, tongues against tongues and everything else that they could reach. They toweled off rapidly, still leaving beads of translucent liquid all over each other, and made their way over to the bed, leaving the light on in the bathroom and a pool of water on the floor where they both had stepped out of the shower. Neither one cared; they had been too starved of each other for too long to care about anything else.

They spent the rest of the night moving against each other in every combination of ways imaginable, working slowly and deliberately. Each motion made up for the time that they had missed over the past few days, saying that no matter what the week ahead would bring, it would not break them. The kisses were gentle and hungry, filling every gap between cries of pleasure and wordless moans. They stopped only when they were both too exhausted to continue, the sun beginning its ascent over the horizon outside. When they woke up next to each other that afternoon, they left bed only for food and the facilities, making love until nightfall again.


	3. Chapter 3

When Miyagi entered the office the next school day, he found Kamijo in another mood. It wasn't so unusual that he was in a mood, but the mood itself was odd. He was quiet, and pale, not so much as looking up when his boss entered the room. In fact, what was odd, which Miyagi noted mentally but made no physical reaction to, was that Kamijo seemed as if he were concentrating on _not_ noticing Miyagi's entrance. The _truly_ weird part about the mood was that it didn't seem to be in the least bit out of anger, rather a discomfort that made Miyagi's brain itch. After about half an hour, Miyagi turned his rolling chair around and rolled silently up behind his coworker. He waited there, leaning closer and closer to the back of his neck until he could see the slight sheen of sweat against the milky skin. He leaned in even more.

"Kamijo." That was all it took. Poor Hiroki nearly jumped twenty feet out of his chair, yelping in shock as Miyagi rolled back enough to give him some space, looking unamused. Kamijo turned around and looked at him nervously. No yelling, no throwing of books. Something was very wrong in the world, Miyagi thought, very wrong indeed. Everyone had gone insane. Absolutely bonkers.

"What's with the face?" he tried to say casually, but it came out a bit dry. Kamijo blinked, then lowered his head a little.

"The dean was in here this morning. He said he wanted you in his office during your afternoon recess." Miyagi swallowed. That was it; what he was trying to avoid had knocked directly on his office door. Life was over. There was nothing left for him to do but face his destiny. At that thought, his mind shifted to the kid, another source of doom. What would this mean for him? What would it mean for the both of them?

"Ah. Let my kids know I won't be here, then." He got up and moved over to the window, opening it and lighting up, not caring that he was on school property. He waited a minute before looking over at Kamijo, who was staring blankly at some random scrap of paper on his desk.

"Aren't you going to scold me or something?" he asked as he puffed on his cigarette. Kamijo looked up, but looked through him rather then at him.

"I don't think so." Hearing those words, in that anxious, almost pitying tone, Miyagi had to leave, putting his cigarette out against the windowsill and grabbing his jacket in a rush. He wandered through the halls, walking slightly faster than he usually did, not really bothering to think about where he was going. He was just _going_. After about half an hour of aimless wandering he found himself outside the office of the director. His secretary looked up at Miyagi, noting the time.

"He's in with someone right now. They should be done soon if you'd like to take a seat and wait." Miyagi did just that, sitting with enough nervous energy to run a mile. All he had to do was stay calm and explain himself and nothing that he didn't deserve would happen to him. Except he wasn't sure what exactly he deserved for being in the sort of relationship that he was in. It couldn't be helped though, not if it was love. Love. As if a single word could explain everything. If he had been younger, Miyagi thought, the same young person as he used to be he would have believed it wholeheartedly. Now, ho knew better. He knew that the standards and expectations of society would not just fold to a simple word, no matter how powerful he felt it. There was no use. He was done for.

The door opened and Miyagi stood reflexively. A pale Shinobu nearly rammed right into him, barely stopping short in time in his shock.

"Miyagi…" His wide eyes and pale skin made his face for some reason unreadable at that second. The older man started to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a cold, chilling voice.

"You should not be addressing him like that, Shinobu, no matter what your level of intimacy is." The director was standing behind the boy, stern and foreboding. Shinobu swallowed.

"Sumimasen, Miyagi-sensei," the boy muttered, obviously upset. He strode past the other man, brushing shoulders, not looking at him. Something had happened. Something bad. Miyagi would have watched the kid leave if not for the fact that the eyes on him were unwavering.

"You wanted to see me?" He said it dryly, devoid of emotion, hoping to cover up the fear with disinterest. He didn't so much as nod.

"Come in, and close the door behind you." Miyagi did as he was told, following him into the much too large office and sitting when he was directed to do so. He found it odd that the director had asked him to sit on the couch rather than at the chair opposite the desk. This seemed too casual, too beyond his expectations. That made him all the more nervous. It was even worse when the director reached behind a thick volume of Thoreau on the bookshelf and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and a glass. It worried him terribly.

"I'd like to talk to you about the boy." The director said as he poured himself a decent glass of whatever was in the bottle. Miyagi could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting.

"You mean Shinobu-kun?" He was getting cotton mouthed. The director nodded, swallowing what was in his mouth.

"Yes. I'm a bit worried, you see, about his relationship with you." Miyagi's palms began to sweat. He wiped them on his pants, hoping that the director didn't notice.

"How so, sir?" The man drank again, this time draining the glass. He swirled the residual liquid around the bottom, as if to keep himself momentarily distracted.

"You see, when he first returned here from Australia, well, his living with you was plainly convenient. It was business, as you knew from the beginning. Now, though, it seems things have progressed in a different manner." He walked over to the couch opposite of Miyagi, placing his glass on a coaster and beginning to refill it. Miyagi was getting uncomfortable, more than uncomfortable. He was finding it hard to sit still, let alone find words to respond to the man. Still, he was a professional, and answered coolly, not that he felt it at all.

"How do you mean?" The director sighed, sitting.

"How should I put this… at first it was strange that he lived with you for as long as he did. Money is certainly not an issue, so finding an apartment should have been easy for him, especially since his sister and I had just about turned over every stone in Tokyo for him." This was news to Miyagi. Since when had Shinobu been encouraged to find an alternate living space by anyone other than him? The director continued. "Then whenever I talk to him, all he has to talk about is you. A healthy young man of his age should be out socializing and studying, not spending all of his time with an older professor." He took a swig of what was in the glass. "Not to say anything about your age, but you understand." Miyagi nodded blindly. Where exactly was this going to take him?

"Then he tells me that he's applying to my university. Of course I was glad to hear that, but the boy can do better, we both know that. When I asked him why he said that he had to take your class and become the top student in the Literature Department. Now, mind you, I thought that you had put him up to it, but he assured me that he wanted it. That brings me to the current issue." Every muscle in Miyagi's body tensed. He held his breath. There was no going back now.

"He told me that he had found a new place to live, a place of his own. Of course, I was thrilled for the boy." He raised the glass to his lips again, this time watching Miyagi as he did so. "I looked at the address he gave me. It's the apartment next to yours. Odd, isn't it, how he managed to find, out of all the apartments in Tokyo, one right next to yours that needed a tenant? Now I hear he's moving out again. To live with you. I have to wonder what the intentions behind that are." Miyagi almost forgot how to speak. _Talk your way out of this. You're a class A bull shit artist._

"Well, sir, there was no need for him to move out in the first place. We go to the same place every morning, leave at the same time, and I have the space. It seemed more convenient for him to have someone to depend upon around." He shrugged, as if it was nothing, just two men talking about roommates. Inside, he felt like someone was stepping on his stomach.

"I find it strange, though, that an independent bachelor such as yourself would take in a moody teenager such as my son." Miyagi let a small laugh escape, surprised at how real it sounded.

"He offered to cook and pay half of the rent. Pardon me, sir, but my teacher's salary can't cover everything." At this, the man's eyes crinkled slightly, as if he would have smiled. His mouth did not move, however.

"I just want to make sure that you're not doing this because he's my son. I know what kind of pressure can exist because of workplace relationships and wanted to make sure that you didn't feel obligated to play along with my son's whims because of it." At this, Miyagi went from relieved to irritated. Is that what the director thought of his son? That he would force Miyagi to do whatever he wanted under the context that his father was his boss? Miyagi sunk into the cushions slightly.

"I am not the kind of person to act out of obligation, sir." He regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. _Damn it, you were almost free! Now look what you've done._ The director had stood, turning his back to Miyagi for the moment, but at this he turned around and struck him with a look.

"Then why, Miyagi-san?" This was the first time he had been addressed by name. It took Miyagi by surprise, but he was still thinking on his toes.

"Sir, having Shinobu-kun around is not a bother. He's more than just the director's son," at this the director raised his eyebrow, "I enjoy him. It's like having a younger brother." _Or something like that._ The director watched him for a moment, then sighed, replacing the bottle and glass in its hiding spot.

"I suppose. Just don't let him bully you into keeping him around. The kid's persistent as hell." Miyagi nodded, standing up and bowing to his superior.

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't dream of it." The director led him to the door, the subject changing for the brief amount of time to business until they got to the secretary's desk. They parted ways and Miyagi stood there dumbfounded. He had gotten off without so much as a slap on the hand. The director was oblivious, or at least as oblivious as someone who was financially responsible for the kid could be, but it was good enough. Miyagi could have skipped down the hallways in his joy. But if the director hadn't confronted Shinobu, then why did he look so upset before? Miyagi didn't wait to think about it, just set off in search of his young lover. Neither of them had anymore classes for the day but Miyagi searched the building anyway. One of the first places he looked was the Lit Dept. office.

Kamijo was right where he had left him, elbow deep in a pile of papers. He had gotten nothing done at all while Miyagi was gone, being too worried about his boss to focus on anything. Not that he would admit it. Kamijo the Demon would never admit to something so sappy as to have been worried over Miyagi's wellbeing, especially when he disapproved of what he and the kid had been doing in the office that time. H began shuffling the papers around when Miyagi entered, trying to look busy, but succeeding only in disheveling his desk.

"Have you seen Shinobu?" Kamijo blinked for a second, not used to hearing the name. He had always been referred to as "kid" or "brat" by Miyagi before. After a second he answered. "No, he didn't come here." Miyagi thanked him and rushed out, not even bothering to tell his colleague that he still had a job.

Hiroki just sat there in silence. Of course, Miyagi had left him there again with a pile of worries and an equally enormous pile of papers to grade. No, Miyagi wouldn't tell him about his meeting with the director until the next day, when he asked, _if_ he even showed up for work. No, he wouldn't ask him what had been troubling him and make fake passes at him during his only other break for the day. No, he would be too caught up in his own little world that only revolved around him and his little lover. Hiroki almost smiled. Yes, it was good to be in love, but even better to be loved. Finally, Miyagi was giving in to it. The image of an overly tall, clumsy looking fool came to mind and he shook his head rapidly, as if to shake it off. He knew the kind of love that those two idiots were falling into. He just hoped them more success than he had been having lately, especially with his stubbornness and his lover's cute dimwittedness. This time, he did smile. _Miyag_, he thought, _run like hell to find him._


	4. Chapter 4

It's Rose again! After a long absence I have for you Chapter 4, the short and last installment of _Targeting the Heart_. I hope you enjoy it!

Please rate and review, you can't imagine how much I appreciate knowing my work is...uh, appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 4

Of course, when Miyagi got home, the light was on. He fumbled with the apartment key, only to find that the kid had forgotten to lock the door, as usual. He had no concept of the outside world, that kid. That fact alone made Miyagi feel all the more responsible for him. He entered his home to find Shinobu in the kitchen, chopping away at something. _Take a guess, _Miyagi thought, rounding the corner and walking over to his young lover, The boy didn't look up, just continued chopping the cabbage that was in front of him. Miyagi noticed the bandaged finger on his left hand, but didn't call attention to it. He was used to Shinobu's accidents in the kitchen by now. He suddenly didn't know what to say to the kid, as if everything had changed when he had walked in to find Shinobu doing a seemingly normal household chore. He knew better, though. Shinobu cooked, particularly cabbage dishes, compulsively when he was nervous or upset about something. This time was no different.

The older man walked up behind him and kissed him on the back of the head gently, not sure how to start. Shinobu was shaking, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he continued to chop sporadically. Miyagi whispered a soothing "shh" in his ear, letting his hands wander up the boy's back in a calming wave. The boy caved, turning around completely and folding into Miyagi's arms, just crying. He cried at every little thing. Part of the old man loved that. Miyagi stood there, letting the boy ruin his shirt, and waited for him to calm down a little.

"What is it this time?" The older man asked, needing to know exactly what about the situation that they had gotten themselves into was upsetting him so much. Shinobu didn't even look up, just pressed his face against Miyagi's chest and babbled.

"He doesn't want me to stay with you," the kid ranted, barely forming words between hysterical hics. "He says I'm too reliant on you, that I can't make it in the real world. He's going to set up board meetings for me and omiais! I don't want-" The words were cut off as Shinobu tried to take a breath but choked a little on his tears. The boy certainly could rant when he was upset. Miyagi just held onto him for the moment, not sure how else to calm him. He himself was disturbed at the prospect of this methodical, planned future. And omiais? Where did the director get the idea that the boy was ready for a marriage interview? Especially if he wasn't convinced the boy could make it alone. And why hadn't he mentioned any of this to the professor during their meeting? No, that was obvious. By the director's standards it was none of Miyagi's business. After all, he had no place in Shinobu's life. Anger swelled up inside of him, but quickly turned remorseful as he felt the tugging weight of the boy against his chest. Why had he not thought of the troubles the director could be giving the boy sooner? Miyagi mentally kicked himself. Of all people he should have been aware of that. He was, of course, married to the boy's sister for god knows how long. In fact, his father in law's control had more than influenced their marriage. He had even planned the wedding, almost every last detail of it. In fact, Miyagi had almost been relieved at the amount of responsibility his father in law had saved him over the years. How could he not take the same sort of controlling interest in the life of his most precious youngest son?

"Stop it, Shinobu." He said sternly, pushing the boy back from him so that he was forced to look him in the eye. The boy actually stopped crying for a brief moment, shocked.

"Wh-" he started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"You are not controlled by anyone. Not your father, not your sister, not even me. What you choose to do with your life is your choice. If you choose to follow in his footsteps and take over the University then that is your business. If you choose to attend an omiai then that is your business." He faltered for a second at the hurt look Shinobu was wearing, taking into effect the full meaning behind his words. He didn't like them. It wasn't for his sake that they needed to be said, though. "This also means," he added, turning his head away for a moment, but bringing his face back to the boy's quickly, "that if you choose to love me no one else has a say in it. And I will support you in whatever you endeavor to achieve, whether I like it or not."

The hands dropped from his chest and suddenly the weight that he felt had been pulling on him made the older man feel horribly empty. The boy's hand covered his mouth as he spoke, as if he didn't want to be heard, and his eyes stared blankly away from his lover.

"I don't have a choice in whether or not to love you. Don't you get it by now?" The boy started to sob again, his own arms curling around his small body as if he was trying to hold himself. Miyagi's eyes widened, his heart feeling as if it had just shattered inside of him. "I can't help but love you, and I don't want anyone to try and take that away. I don't want to lose you, not because of anyone!"

And suddenly Miyagi's heart was whole again, not because he realized his misunderstanding, but because the boy was again in his arms, standing on his toes to kiss the older man gently. It was an innocent kiss, but it was desperate. Miyagi took the boy's tear stained face in his hands and kissed him back, gently wiping the salt water from the boy's soft cheeks. He smiled with crinkled eyes. This ridiculous dance of emotion they put each other through would never end.

"What?" Shinobu asked tearily about his smile. The sight made him chuckle lightly.

"You're an idiot if you think any of that is going to separate us." Shinobu pushed him away, suddenly his energy returning to him.

"Baka Miyagi! Old man! Don't call me an idiot! I'm seriously worried here!" The older man laughed and subdued the boy with a kiss, this time lingering and exhausting all of his anger through his lips.

"I know. That's probably why I love you so much." He kissed the boy again before he could protest, easing all of his pains through touch. He knew that there would be problems with his father, but that was all for another day. In Miyagi's eyes, what they had gotten away with thus far was a miracle, and a victory if ever he could claim one. All other debacles they would deal with as they came. One day, he knew, they would probably be outted to the kid's old man. Maybe even by their own choice. Still,it was a worry for another day.

There was progression. That was all that mattered. The night passed, and they slept in Miyagi's bed, together, as one. A week went by, and boxes were finally put into the correct spots. Keys were given back to the landlord. Things were, to them, official. A newlywed life was started for the two of them as time passed. Although nothing between them was outwardly spoken, there was a distinct change in the way Shinobu was handling himself. There was even a distinct change in the way Miyagi was looking at him. Although he had thought his love for the young one could not have been furthered, he began to prove himself wrong. As was expected, time brought with it challenges, however these challenges were faced with solutions that the two sought out together. A new dynamic to their relationship was taking shape, one that lacked the former insecurities and troubles that had plagued the couple in the beginning.

And somewhere along the way Miyagi stopped looking at Shinobu as the boy who shadowed him with love and instead saw him as man.


End file.
